theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
August 3, 2010
At the Club, Michael talks to Lauren about her pushing Jill into the grave. Lauren admits that she wishes she'd handled things differently. Michael tells her she can't get a restraining order, but Jill can get one against her. Lauren seems to be very upset by this. Gloria joins them and congratulates Lauren on pushing Jill. She then announces that she's renaming Indigo Gloworm, and jokes that she's "obviously" the Glo and Jeffery's the worm. Gloria asks if Kevin is supposed to join them and then go to the trial with them. Michael says he was but he changed his mind. Jill comes in and sees Katherine packing boxes and asks if she's leaving. Katherine says no, but wants to know what Jill was thinking with the stunt she pulled last night. Jill hollers across the Chancellor living room that Lauren could have broken her neck. Tucker calls and asks Jill to meet him at the Club. He says that he's in a bit of a pickle. Katherine tells Jill that there is still time to make amends with Lauren. Katherine points out that when Jill's on her deathbed the Fenmore money won't matter to her, but her sister Lauren might. Jill stomps out. JT opens the door to Mac. She tells him she appreciates how patient he has been with her moods and feelings about the babies. JT says it's natural. Mac says that she wants to volunteer. JT is happy for her until Mac says that she'll be leaving the country. JT says that he was about going to ask her to move in. He says that he loves her and needs her, and Reed loves her, too. Chloe helps Kevin get ready for court. She asks if he's heard from Jana, but he hasn't. Kevin seers that if Ryder doesn't show up at the trial he will have lost his wife and the coffeehouse. Chloe feels he must be holding out hope or he wouldn't be going to court. Kevin says he has lost trust in a lot of people. Chloe says she knows how he feels. Kevin says that Chance was a fool for cheating on her. Chloe says this isn't about her, and she decides to go to the trial to support him. Jana and R yder are hitchhiking back to Genoa City, but Ryder says that he can't go through with it. He exclaims that he can't spend 20 years behind bars. Jana assures him she'll testify for him of how he tried to help her. Ryder sneers that Lauren will say what a bad guy he is. Jana says that he's not evil: Daisy and Sara are. She tells him that she sees the good in him and is sure that the jurors will too. Ryder loves her and he's happy for the first time ever. Jana points out that they won't be happy living on the run. Jana challenges him to prove how he feels for her, but he won't be locked up for so long. Jana tells Ryder she made Kevin a promise and she can't leave him hanging. At the courthouse, Kevin and Chloe meet up with Gloria, Michael, and Lauren and wait to see if Jana and Ryder show up. When they don't show up in time, a warrant is issued for Ryder's arrest. They talk about Jana letting Kevin down. Kevin leaves miserably. Victoria and Reed are at Crimson Lights. When Billy comes in with Delia, Victoria explains that Reed is selling lemonade to raise money for his friend, Hunter, who lost his toys during the storm, when his house was flooded. Reed asks if Billy and Delia wants to help and Billy says yes. They make a good amount of money. Just then, JT and Mac come in and Reed excitedly screams "Daddy! Mac!". Victoria, cradling Delia, looks sad. They all discuss Reed's day camp, and Billy says he's got pictures. Mac asks him to email them. Billy leaves to take Delia home, and JT talks to Victoria about her relationship with Billy. She replies, "We're taking it one step at a time." JT looks thoughtful. Jill meets with Tucker. He asks if she recalls the issue in Japan, going on to say that Victoria offered a bribe on Victor's behalf. Jill asks what this has to do with her. Tucker wonders if Billy confided in her about it. Jill says he didn't, but she'll do some detective work. Jill adds that she'll need something in return, and asks for help getting information about the past. Tucker will give her access to his private investigator, as long as she keeps up her end of the bargain first. Jill agrees. She goes to Restless Style, and approaches Billy, who tells her to consider giving Lauren a break. Jill brings up the story she asked him about: Victor having a hold on the Asian market. Billy tells her to drop it. He leaves the room, and Jill sits down at his laptop, musing that he'll forgive her someday. She easily guesses his password (VICTORIA) and finds the information on the antique firearm. She calls Tucker. Tucker goes to the Chancellor Estate to meet with Kay. He tells her he has a proposal for the company. Katherine says that he doesn't need to make excuses to see her. They discuss Liz's death and Tucker offers his condolences. Katherine shares with him about her friendship with Liz and memories. They also talk about Jill. Tucker observes that Katherine is quite more fond of her Katherine wants to be as fond of her son if he'll let her. At Crimson Lights, Lauren and Michael tell Kevin they will try to help him out. Kevin says he won't take charity from his family. Mac and JT overhear that Kevin is losing the coffee house. Mac says she may have a solution . She explains that she will buy back in, and will pay whatever will cover the loan. Kevin accepts. After Mac and JT leave, Chloe jokes that Mac did so good that she won't criticize her outfit. Kevin says he just never should have been put in this situation in first place. Jana wanders in. She tells Kevin she tried to get Ryder to come back, but he wouldn't. She apologizes, but he tells her to get out! She goes out on to the patio and cries. Jill shows up, and argues with Lauren. Jill then calls Tucker and tells him she will be sending him a link and he should let her know how it turns out. Back at JT's house, Mac tells him that she woke up this morning convinced she should leave, but the universe is giving her so many reasons to stay. She says she loves him. They kiss. Ryder calls Daisy.He tells her that Jana left him and that he's on his way. Next: Kevin says to the weepy Jana, "You don't have any feelings, remember? Especially not for me. You made that clear." Gloria and Jeff are told there won't be a grand opening unless they pass inspection! Gloria looks worried. Sharon is with Michael. Her jaw drops when Adam, who is with Skye, asks her, "Is there a man in Genoa City who doesn't try to protect you?" ~Danny Ewwww Mac and JT kissing! And I can't believe how close we were to getting rid of Mac. Thanks a lot, JT! Highlight of the whole show was definitely Reed and Delia. They're so darn cute! I'm glad that they're finally using the baby with the hair (Riley, as opposed to the bald Olivia) Category:Daily Digest